The Day Will Come
by Inuyashafanfun
Summary: I was finally where I belonged, I was home


The Day That Will Come

"Keiko! Keiko honey wake up!" I started at my name, coming face to face with Grandma. "Oh Gran, I'm sorry, what time is it?" I looked around drowsily for my alarm clock, "9:30 dear." I went to jump and high tail out of there when a reassuring hand was placed on my shoulder, "It's a snow day dear," Then she put her hand to my head, "And you seem to be a little warm, stay here, I'll go make some tea."

I nodded and sank back into the blankets again. When was the last time we had a snow day? I giggled and looked out the window to the snow capped world. I sat in my room, well mother's room.

Grandma never told me about my parents, they were always a mystery, only did she explain the abnormality of my having dogs ears. She claimed I was a half demon, but to tell no one, for I would be looked upon in a different way.

So basically, I'm a freak.

Grandma told me never to believe that, and to be proud of my bloodline, but for some reason, I could not be proud without fully understanding my roots. I remember living here since the day I kept memory, but never once had I ever met or seen my real parents.

"Happy Birthday to you," I looked up to see Grandma walking in with a cupcake in her hand, and a small little candle atop it, "Happy Birthday dear Keiko, happy birthday to you." She handed me the cupcake, "Make a wish dear."

I smirked and rolled my eyes, I never had believed in the 'make a wish on your birthday thing' even as a young child. But to humor Grandma, I shut my eyes and thought before I blew out the candle. Grandma clapped and smiled, "Sixteen, and to think two days ago you were my little grandbaby running around the house naked."

I blushed, "Gran!" She giggled and pressed her hand to my forehead again, "Still warm," She turned then handed me a cup out steaming tea, "Drink this, it'll make your temperature drop." I shook my head defiantly, "I'm not sick Gran, I never get sick, you know that." Still, Gran shoved the cup in my face, "Just do it for me."

I caved, that stupid 'do it for me' look did me in, I gulped down the tea reluctantly, Grandma grumbled under her breath, "Honestly, you're worse than Inuyasha…."

My head shot up, "Gran, was my father's name Inuyasha? What that his name?" Her eyes met mine, there was a sadness in them that always appeared whenever I brought up my parents. Grandma reached onto my bedside table and pulled out the pink jem that she had me wear wherever I went, and strapped it around my neck.

"It's time you knew," Grandma stood and walked to the door, "Grab a jacket and meet me in front of the well house. I'll explain everything." And with that, she disappeared down the hallway. I sat on the bed in complete confusion. Explain everything? How big was this situation?

But doing as she said, I stood from the bed and ran to my closet, and large grin growing on my face, I was going to know, I was finally going to know about my parents! I was finally going to know!

Throwing the jacket over my shorts pajamas, I ran out my bedroom door, sprinted down the stairs, and bounded out the back door, coming to a stop behind Grandma, who stood solemn by the front of the well house. She turned slowly until her eyes met mine again, her deep brown eyes melting my own amber.

Grandma sighed, stepping forward to run her hand through my ebony locks, "Where do I start?" I waited patiently, obviously this was a touchy subject for Gran, I watched as she strode to the door of the well house, opening the old wooden doors, allowing some of the light of the outside to peer into the tiny shack.

I followed Grandma into the old well house as she strode down the steps to come right up to the lip of the so called Bone Eater's Well.

I had read so many stories about a priestess that could travel back and forth between the times of the Feudal Era and our current era through such well, but it was proven to be just a myth. I stared with curiosity as Grandma strode forward and ran her hand along the lip then looked at me.

"When you get there, there will be an opening in the woods, follow the trail and it will lead you to a village, when you get to the village, asked for Lady Kaede or Lady Kagome, you will introduce yourself as Keiko Higurashi, daughter of Inuyasha, they will know."

I stared at Gran in confusion, all of this nonsense, I ran up to her in concern, "Gran? Gran are you okay?" Tears were streaming down her face, she wrapped her arms around me and sobbed silently, "I didn't think it was going to be so hard!" I held her close, "What Gran?"

She pulled me to arms length and looked deep into my eyes, tears flowing quickly out of them, "Goodbye my love." My eyes went wide as saucers as Gran suddenly pulled me with all her might, throwing my over the lip of the well, tears flowing out of my eyes as I looked up at her, my mouth managed to form a 'why' before I shut my eyes, waiting for the deathly impact.

It never came.

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly, I looked down noticing that I had landed on my feet, with no pain or injury. I looked up expecting to see the face I was going to yell at, but instead of roof of the well house, there was a bright blue sky in its place. Not to mention when I reached for the ladder that had been there and found vines.

Taking what I had, I grabbed the vines and pulled myself up to the lip of the well and took in my surroundings. It was a meadow, snow capped gently by the ice and frozen rain. It was quite beautiful, in Tokyo everything was disgusting.

I stepped down off the edge of the well, and Gran's words flew into my mind, and I looked for a path. I found one directly in front of the well, as if it had been made. I stepped along on the path through a deep area of forest. The light of the sun barely shone through the canopy of trees above my head as I continued along the path. The chill of the wind was too much for my ears at the moment, so I pulled the hood over my head as I walked on.

And just as I was about to give up, I found Gran's words correct, there was a small, ancient looking village at the end of the path, a little meadow separated me from it as I stepped lightly on the flowers that flowed in the breeze.

_Ask for Lady Kaede or Lady Kagome……._

I gulped as I approached the villagers walking along the paths in the village, they looked up and stared at me in wonder, sweat lightly coated my blushing face as I stuttered my request, "May I speak with a Lady Kaede or Lady Kagome?" One of the village men spoke up, quite rudely might I add.

"What business have you with our priestesses?" I glared at him, "I was told to come and see them!" My tone seemed to have struck a nerve, and he pulled back.

"What seems to be the problem with ye?" I turned to see an elderly woman, no more than ten years older than Gran come up behind me, staring at me accusingly, "What business have ye with us young lass?" I held back the urge to retort, I bowed awkwardly, "I was told to see you, my name is Keiko Higurashi, daughter of Inuyasha."

Kaede's eyes widened significantly, "I-It be ye Keiko?" I looked at the old woman oddly, her eyes sparkled at my expression, "It's is ye! Oh young Keiko look how you have grown, oh Inuyasha will be so happy! Along with ye mother!"

I stared at Kaede, I opened my mouth to ask the name of my mother when a voice broke my thoughts.

"Keiko?"

* * *

**KAGOME POV**

I sobbed gently as I looked up at the sun, it was another year, passing on the same painful memory, the memory of my lost daughter.

**FLASHBACK STARTS**

"Kagome! Run, take Keiko! Get out of here!" I took no hesitation in ripping my daughter from his arms and sprinting down the path that lead me to the Bone Eater's Well.

As I ran, I pulled out the shining and complete Shikon no Tama from my robes and placed it in Keiko's blankets, it was the only way….the only way to save her.

I ran as fast as my legs would take me, they burned with exhaustion, but I paid no mind, for the well was finally in sight. His evil ku ku ku filled my ears as I screamed and ran faster towards Keiko's safety.

I collapsed against the side of the Bone Eater's Well as spun around to see the evil red eyes of our one lasting enemy, the one never yet defeated.

Naraku.

"_Give me the child, give me the jewel!" _I screamed, "Nai!" My pained shrieked echoed through the forest as his filthy tentacle pierced the arm I held Keiko to my chest with. She slipped from my grasped, falling deep down into the Bone Eater's Well.

I gripped my arm and gasped for breath, a small smirk forming on my lips, "Never will you get her Naraku, never!" My blood ran cold at his statement, _"Yes dear Kagome, but now never shall you see you beloved daughter again!" _He looked at me with such success and fulfillment in his eyes, my insides turned, _"Now, there is no longer my need to live, good bye forever Kagome Higurashi……….." _And with that statement, he faded, until nothing remained but the sound of Inuyasha's cries of my name, and my own heart breaking.

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

I pressed my hand to the scar that remained on my arm, sixteen years that scar has haunted me, and it will continue to haunt me for the rest of my life. I let more tears fall lightly onto the flowers I twirl in my fingers, I only had Inuyasha now.

Miroku and Sango and returned to the Demon Exterminator camp to take life there, and Shippo had gone on to continue his training to become a full kitsune. I was alone, Inuyasha knew it too, I knew he could feel it, a sort of emptiness that never went away.

I rubbed my slightly swollen stomach and smile slightly, though another maybe coming, it would never replace Keiko, my beloved Keiko. I stood shakily and sighed as I dropped the flower, I had to get back to the village to help Kaede with some herbal soups.

I walked down the quiet trail, taking in all the sounds and sights, even some of the smells in forest of Inuyasha. The forest had become my refuge, my safe place. I sighed slightly again as I made my way through the opening and towards the village.

I frowned as I noticed a crowd forming in the middle of the village, was Inuyasha causing another ruckus again? I ran down towards the crowd just in time to hear, "It's is ye! Oh young Keiko look how much you've grown, oh Inuyasha will be so happy, and Kagome as well." My heart leapt up into my throat, tears encased my eyes and I managed to find my voice.

"Keiko?"

* * *

**KEIKO POV**

I stared at the woman, there was some sort of familiarity towards her. Her ebony hair cascaded down her shoulders and reached down to her waist, she wore a traditional priestess outfit and I noticed a slightly swelled stomach hidden underneath them as well.

Her piercing blue eyes dove into the depths of mine and seemed to search right down through to my soul. Something in me clicked, and I just knew.

"Mom?" Tears spilled over her eyes as she rushed forward, crashing into me and eloping me into a tight hug. I felt tears spill out of my own eyes as I embraced her back, burying my face deep into the crook of her neck, "Mom! Mom, Mom, Mom!" I had never been so happy in my entire life.

I stiffened as I felt my hood slide off, my ears twitching slightly, and everyone gasped. I was screwed. But Mom just reached up and touched them gently, her hand then traveling down to my cheek to bring my face up, tears glistened in my eyes, she smiled.

"It is you! Oh my baby!" She hugged me again, and could pretty much feel the motherly love radiating off of her, I smiled and hugged her back again, this time letting the tears rolls off my face freely.

"Kagome?! What's wrong?! I smelled….." I spun around with my mother to see a man with silver hair reaching down to his waist, his kimono a deep red and two dog ears atop his head, identical to mine.

"Inuyasha, she came back, Keiko, she came back….." His eyes widened as me looked at me, and Gran's words rushed into my head, _daughter of Inuyasha, daughter of Inuyasha, Daughter of INUYASHA!_

"Daddy?"

Dad's eyes watered as I ran forward, crushing myself into his chest where his arms eagerly awaited to enclose me to his chest. He rested his cheek on top of my head and sighed as he rocked me slightly through my sobs, "Keiko, my little Keiko……" Mom came forward, smoothing my hair back gently as she released another happy sob.

I pulled back slowly, my necklace came into view as I did, and Mom and Dad's eyes widened even more (if that was possible). "The Shikon no Tama, that must be how she….." I pulled off the jem and handed it to Dad, "Grandma gave it to me, though she never explained how she got it…"

Dad looked at the jem with hatedful eyes, then handed it to Kagome, "You will know what to do with it."

Mom smiled, "Well my wish has already been granted, all three of them." But she looked at the jewel in deep thought, then the jewel disappeared into dust and Mom smiled.

"It is done."

I smiled and hugged them again, it had finally happened. Sure there was still plenty of explaining needed, and time to remember, but that didn't matter, I was where I belonged.

I was home.

_**OWARI**_


End file.
